


Manchmal ist ein Hund nur ein Hund

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Murdocks Angst, seinen besten Freund verloren zu haben, manifestiert sich im Auftauchen eines Hundes. Oder ist der auch nur eine Halluzination?





	Manchmal ist ein Hund nur ein Hund

Titel: Manchmal ist ein Hund nur ein Hund  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2007)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: 93. Glückstreffer (Family Reunion)  
Charaktere: HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock, Templeton „Face“ Peck  
Pairing: --  
Rating: gen, Freundschaft, missing scene, POV  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte: 1148

Summe: Murdocks Angst, seinen besten Freund verloren zu haben, manifestiert sich im Auftauchen eines Hundes. Oder ist der auch nur eine Halluzination?

 

Anmerkung: Die Idee entstand daraus, dass man in der Szene, in der sich Face und Murdock streiten – nachdem Murdock eingestand, dass er gewusst hatte, dass AJ Bancroft, Face‘ Vater war – deutlich das Kläffen eines Hundes zu hören ist. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Ich beobachte ihn, als er sich von mir abwendet und in Richtung Hütte, zurück zu den anderen, geht. Ich bin so durcheinander. Hat er mir verziehen? Wird er mir verzeihen? Ich weiß, er wollte sich entschuldigen – ob dafür, dass er mich auf den Boden gestoßen hat oder für die harschen Worte davor, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht sprechen lassen. Nicht jetzt. Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen, wenn er sich bei mir entschuldigte. Es ist schließlich alles meine Schuld. 

In meinem Kopf wirbeln die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Ich lehne mich gegen den Baumstamm hinter mir und reibe mir mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Was ist, wenn er mir nicht verzeiht? Was ist, wenn er mir nie wieder vertraut? 

Als ich aufsehe, glaube ich für einen Moment Billy im Unterholz zu sehen. „Nein, das kann nicht sein.“ Erst als ich meine eigene Stimme höre, wird mir bewusst, dass ich laut gesprochen habe. Nicht Billy. Er ist nicht mehr da, gehört nicht in dieses neue Leben. Ich kann nicht... darf ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen, um bei den ersten Anzeichen von Problemen aus der Realität zu verschwinden. Da war nichts. Nur ein Schatten. Trotzdem kann ich den Blick nicht abwenden. Was ist, wenn er wirklich irgendwo dort auf mich wartet?

Zwischen den Sträuchern erscheint ein Hund. Es ist nicht Billy. Eine andere Halluzination? 

Aber dann erinnere ich mich, dass ich bereits bei unserer Ankunft Hundebellen hören konnte. Ein paar der anderen Blockhäuser, weiter oben am See, sind wohl das ganze Jahr über bewohnt. Sicher gehört er jemandem, der dort Thanksgiving verbringt. 

Er trägt ein rotes Halsband und sein Fell sieht sehr gepflegt aus. Das ist sicher kein Streuner. 

Der Hund mustert mich misstrauisch, seine Ohren zucken. 

Er ist real. Erleichtertes Lachen blubbert aus mir heraus und für einen Moment vergesse ich ganz die deprimierten Gedanken, denen ich eben noch nachhing. „Hey, wen haben wir denn da? Einen Golden Retriever. Du bist aber ein hübscher Hund. Keine Angst. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich liebe Hunde.“

Doch der Hund rührt sich nicht vom Fleck, sieht mich nur misstrauisch an. 

Die momentane Ablenkung ist vorbei und ich sehe mich wieder mit meinen Schuldgefühlen konfrontiert. 

„Kein Wunder, dass du mir nicht nahe kommen willst. Wer würde schon so jemand wie mir vertrauen. Dieses Mal habe ich wirklich großen Mist gebaut. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Kannst du das verstehen?“ 

Wieder zucken die Ohren des Hundes und als ob er auf die Traurigkeit in meiner Stimme reagiert, wedelt er halbherzig mit dem Schwanz. Nur ein wenig. Nur ganz kurz.

Aber immerhin scheint das Tier mir zuhören zu wollen. Es bleibt stehen, als ich mich auf den Boden setze. „Ich schätze, ich muss es nehmen, wie es ist. Ich fürchte, ich habe heute meinen besten Freund verloren.“

Der Golden Retriever scheint meinem Beispiel zu folgen. Er setzt sich ebenfalls hin, immer noch den gleichen Abstand haltend, wie zu vor, den Schwanz ordentlich um die Hinterbeine geschlungen. 

Ich spreche weiter, mehr zu mir selbst, als zu dem Hund. „Ich hätte es ihm sagen müssen. Es war so... es war nicht… ich wusste doch, wie wichtig es für ihn sein würde. Er hat sich sein ganzes Leben lang gewünscht, zu wissen, wer er ist, woher er kommt, warum er seine Eltern so früh verlor – und ich habe ihm die Chance, das alles zu erfahren, weggenommen.“ 

Offenbar hat der Hund entschieden, dass ich ihm nichts tun werde. Er steht auf und kommt näher, um an meiner Hose und meinen Schuhen zu schnüffeln. 

„Und weißt du was?“, sage ich leise und das Tier sieht mich an, als verstände es die Frage. „Ich habe dabei nur an ihn gedacht. Ich habe nur versucht, ihn zu beschützen. Dafür sind wir doch Freunde. Um aufeinander acht zu geben. Sicher, wir sind nur Menschen, also machen wir auch Fehler. Aber das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, bedeutet doch nicht, dass er mir weniger bedeutet. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und wieder alles in Ordnung bringen. Wirklich, ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Ich würde alles dafür tun, wenn Face noch eine Stunde mit seinem Vater haben könnte. Aber ich kann es nicht.“

Der Hund wedelt mit dem Schwanz, doch ich weiß nicht, ob es Zustimmung oder Ablehnung bedeutet. 

Ich schüttle den Kopf über mich selbst. Was er kann er mir schon raten? „Ich wette, dein Leben ist einfacher. Du hast ein schönes Zuhause und jemand, der dich liebt. Ich wette, du hast nie das Vertrauen von jemandem verletzt. Ich frage mich nur, ob Face mir jemals wieder Vertrauen schenken wird.“

„Du hast es doch nie verloren.“

Ich springe erschreckt auf, als hinter mir eine Stimme erklingt. Seine Stimme. 

„Face...“ Für einen Moment weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll, dann drehe ich mich zu ihm um. „Ich… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zurückkommst.” Nicht so schnell. Vielleicht nie mehr. Wie viel hat er von meiner Unterhaltung mit dem Hund gehört?

„Können wir reden?“, fragt Face. 

„Okay, sicher.“ Ich lehne mich wieder gegen den Baum, unter dem ich stand, als seine Vorwürfe auf mich niederprasselten. 

Nach einer Weile tritt er neben mich, lehnt sich seitlich von mir gegen den breiten Stamm. Ich kann nur die eine Seite seines Gesichtes sehen. 

Ich glaube, keiner von uns weiß so Recht, was er sagen soll. Aber irgendwann ist mir die Stille einfach unerträglich. „Hast du... hast du den Hund auch gesehen?“

Face wendet mir den Kopf zu. „Welchen Hund?“

„Ein Golden Ret... Nicht so wichtig.“ Habe ich ihn mir doch nur eingebildet? Ich sehe weg, als Face irritiert die Stirn runzelt. Doch da ist etwas, das sich in den Büschen bewegt, für einen Augenblick schimmert goldenes Fell durch die Blätter und Zweige. Nein. Nein, ich bin nicht mehr verrückt. Nicht so verrückt. Der Hund ist wirklich da.

Manchmal ist ein Hund nur ein Hund, ist ein Hund nur ein Hund...

Ich sehe auf, sehe Face an und als er lächelt und mir die Hand entgegenstreckt, weiß ich plötzlich, dass zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung kommen wird. Vielleicht nicht sofort. Aber wir haben ja Zeit. Ich werde nicht weggehen. 

 

Ende


End file.
